


“If you love it so much, then why don’t you marry it?”

by zanier



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH America x Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 19:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanier/pseuds/zanier
Summary: This was a prompt.





	“If you love it so much, then why don’t you marry it?”

His obsession with the unidentified is interesting, but sometimes it is just too much. You find it silly to envy the out-of-this-world creatures and stuff, though you just do not really admit you mind your long-time boyfriend spending a little more free time researching about the unknown.

You always wait for him to spend time with, and you are always greeted with a kiss. Alfred asks about your day as he wraps his strong arms around you before he busies himself with his research. It is alright with you, for the past few months, to just watch him doing what he loves to do as you also do your own business. But how about you? Can a simple act of research abduct humans to spaceships and other planets?

Greetings of kisses and words take only a few minutes, but his fascination to his self-indulge research takes almost all of his free time. Sure, he gives you quick kisses whenever you try to get his attention by embracing him. And that is it.

You sit beside him and look at the screen of his laptop: alien costume, spaceship designs, and the likes. You admire his diligence and focus, but how about you? You slowly embrace him and he just smiles a little and just continues with what he is doing.

“If you love it so much, then why don’t you marry it?” You snap as you unwrap your arms from his slouch.

He laughs loudly, that deafening but sweet laugh, and pulls you back to his chest. “I love you so much, babe. Marry me?”

You look at him as you feel your blood rising to your cheeks. “Are you serious?”

He looks a little surprised and nervous. “Is… that a no?”

“No.” You say. “I mean, of course, I will marry you. And I love you, too.” You smile, a little confused but happy.

Alfred kisses you lovingly. “So, what do you say about an alien-themed wedding?”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt.


End file.
